


pink

by solaris (rumpledvelvet)



Series: colors [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/solaris
Summary: "pink means silly things."





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey! we're back with pink at the suggestion of a tumblr anon! you guys should really send me color requests!!

pink. 

candy hearts, soft teddy bears, newt’s skin when they come out of the shower, lush, chocolate wrappers, jelly beans, satin jackets, newt’s favorite lip gloss. 

sparkling nail polish, flushed cheeks, lingering kisses left against skin, roses, tulips, carnations, hanging heart decorations, credence’s sharpie, newt’s skirt. 

pink has romantic associations, and credence liked it very much even if he didn't wear it often. pink is a playful color, meaning tenderness and sweetness as well as universal love for oneself and those around one. he wasn't very good at the self love bit just yet, but he was getting there, he thought. 

as valentine's day neared, there was more and more pink for credence to collect and he wrapped a silken pink scarf around newt’s neck to pull them into a kiss – a moment immortalized on credence’s polaroid, thanks to tina and her quick fingers. he was wearing the same scarf today, and curled his fingers into its soft expanse as he walked down the street passed vendors selling flowers in various shades of pink and red. 

“what do pink roses mean?” he asked one of them, his fingers stroking over the delicate veins in the petals and his lips curling into a smile at the thrum that seemed to resonate through them. 

“gentleness and appreciation, sir.” his smile widened and he easily handed over the fourteen dollars necessary for him to bring the flowers home to his spouse. “i'm sure she’ll love them!”

“they,” credence corrected as he walked away, weaving through the crowded new york city streets to find a vase as pink as the buds cradled in his arm. 

newt was burning pale pink pillar candles that smelled faintly of honeysuckle and the warmth of a spring that was upon them, and credence closed his eyes to revel in how comfy their apartment had become for the month of february. “pink means silly things.” 

newt laughed softly, holding out their hands for the pink blown glass vase that credence was trying in vain to wrestle from his bag – while still holding the flowers tight in his grasp. “what sort of silly things?” their fingers – painted a soft, glittering pink that credence wanted to kiss as they laid together on their soft sheets – brushed delicately over the petals much like credence had before they lifted the vase to fill it with water and flower food. 

“friendship.” the clear offense in credence’s tone sent newt into a fit of giggles that they hid in the back of their hand, head shaking slightly. “and gentleness as well as great affection.”

“am i to assume you bought them for the latter?”

“no. you're my friend, newton. that's why we're marrried and looking to adopt a cat.”

“oh, of course. my mistake.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up [@niifflers](niifflers.tumblr.com)!!!


End file.
